The Ultimate Unity vs The Wrath of Wargoth
by Ramix
Summary: As Wargoth's Wrath closes in, a SoulWeaver must help his new clan stop him and save Lore, while also dealing with a problematic SoulAlly.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, this is a story that was written for my DragonFable clan The Celestial Guardians, (if you play DF I suggest looking them up on the forums) which I am now posting onto here. The story takes place during the Wrath of Wargoth war. Allow me to make it clear that Ramix is not an Author Avatar, that's just the name I gave my DF character. Enjoy, read, and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonFable, it belongs to Artix Entertainment.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I walked into Falconreach rather leisurely, considering my situation, who I was going to talk to, and what I was going to talk to him about.

As I gazed upon the town I was struck by how different it was compared to the rest of Lore. Wargoth's wrath set fire to all it touched, and I had spent his entire day looking at burning trees, houses, people, monsters, aliens, and just about everything that could be conceivably flammable. Falconreach was a safe haven in a world on fire, and the rest of The Celestial Guardians and I intended to keep it that way.  
"Yes, I intend to report it. Yes. Yes, I'm sure. No. No. No. For the last time, no, you cannot handle it yourself." My SoulAlly had a problem with talking to me directly, or in person, so she used telepathic messages to communicate with me. Unfortunately, I lacked the ability to communicate with people telepathically, which meant I often appeared to be talking, more often than not arguing, with myself. Such as right at that moment, when my SoulAlly was pestering me to-

"No, for the fifth time now, you cannot go over there and decimate the incoming enemy forces by yourself. I'll give you two good reasons. The first one is that if you'd have to go there in person, and Wargoth would be alerted of your existence, which could cause him to perceive you as a threat, which could lead to him sending an even stronger force to attack us, targeting you directly, or, Celeritas and Voidstar both forbid, could lead him to invade the plane of elemental spirits. The second reason is that I know you don't really care, because if you did, you wouldn't be asking for my permission."  
That kept my ally quiet for a second, until….

_Touché_

I grinned, and made my way to the base of the Guardian Tower, unless I was mistaken, one of the members of the clan's Celestial Council, and the one I intended to report to, was standing at the very top of the tower, making plans with Guardian Kain, which meant I needed to get up there.  
"Yes, I _am_ glad we developed this technique back at Edelia."

I fired off one of my Soul Claws as a projectile; it flew through the air and stuck into the wall of the Guardian Tower, right near the top. After second, a chain appeared that linked my Soul Claw to my Spirit Loom and, by extension, me. The chain at this point could either retract towards the loom, which would bring a brick from the tower towards me, or the claw, which would send me straight to the Guardian Tower, in a moment I was hanging from the Guardian Tower. It took me a few seconds, but I balanced my weight and climbed up to the top using my claws.

The technique I had used to get up here had been my little extra-credit project back at the Edelia, the School of Soulweaving. Half of the honor students who were about to graduate, myself included, had worked for months to develop and perfect it. The base technique had been the Enslave skill, firing Soul Claws as a projectile was a relatively unused technique, but it was rather easy to master with help from a SoulAlly. All we needed to do was use the first part of the Enslave skill, summoning the chains, and then alter it so that we could control the chains to do something besides binding enemies or souls, easier said than done. In the end, we were praised for our work, but it was decided that the skill was too inefficient and impractical to teach, compared to weaving uniforms and boots to provide a speed bonus. However, I had taken the time to develop it, and transform it into an easy means of transportation.  
_I'd like to see them weave boots to jump from and walk on walls_. I thought to myself while I finished the climb. Sure enough, Varen was there after having helped stop the first wave of imps, and giving a badass speech. I tapped the gem on my hood, causing the blue skull mask that was over my face to disappear, and got his attention.

"Ramix, good to see you, how goes the war effort?" He asked upon my greeting.  
I smiled and informed him of the status of the stragglers and enemies that had separated from the main wave. "The other heroes and I have disposed of quite a few enemies, the Guardians and other heroes are handling the few that remain."

This brought a smile to the faces of Varen, Kain, and every Guardian who heard the news. It meant that the first wave of Wargoth's Wrath was almost officially over, and effectively it already was. "However, I have some…disturbing, news for you." That dulled the mood. They asked me what had happened.  
"I've received some information from my SoulAlly, that a small group of possessed Atelea are advancing through the forest and headed towards Falconreach, they'll be able to catch a recon camp by surprise on the way, the same camp that is also a key component of our connection to Oaklore." I stated with a frown on my face. The news had a very negative effect. Varen seemed to realize what this meant before anyone else did.

"If what you're saying is true, than this group is completely separate from the first wave, and they're attacking strategically, Wargoth's first wave was essentially mindless, and we've learned from Xan that he can't assert complete direct control, only tell them a goal to carry out, unless the victim is willing to follow his orders." He said grimly.

"There's something else…" I added. "There's a human leading the march, he shares qualities with the possessed Atelea." This earned more than one shocked gasp.  
"There are two possibilities…" Varen responded rather calmly, considering the news. "The first one is that Wargoth is infinitely smarter than we imagined, the second one is…."  
"That there's a traitor amongst us." I finished his sentence, voicing what everyone else was thinking  
"How small is this group, and where are they?" He asked me, I wasn't expecting him to cut to business so quickly considering that the news had even Kain in shock. I received the directions from my SoulAlly and pointed to the spot on a map that the Guardians were standing around. Varen's frown deepened. He pointed to a spot marked with a sketch of an eyeball.

"This is the recon camp that you mentioned, and according to that camp's latest report, this…" he pointed to a spot in between the traitor's group and the camp. "…is where the largest concentration of stragglers is. If what you're saying is true, and this traitor can somehow lead Wargoth's forces, our link to Oaklore, this camp and everyone in it, are going to burn to the ground, and the stragglers are going to become a much larger threat." He stated.  
"That's why I'm going to stop them before they reach the stragglers." I said rather bluntly.  
"Are you sure you don't need reinforcements?" He asked.  
"Of course not, sir, I will do exactly as Soulweaver does, and _banish_ them from this realm." I answered with an exaggerated bow and a sly smirk. I tapped the gem on my hood, summoning back my mask, and fired a claw at the farthest tree I could reach, in a few seconds I reached the forest. After weaving my boots, it took me about two minutes to reach my destination.

A mage walked through the forest. He had dark skin, as if he had been charred by flames, his eyes were covered by embers, and his hair was literally made of fire. He wore long flowing red robes and held a red staff with a black gem at the tip. Flames surrounded him as the ground he touched was lit on fire and the trees around him were burned down by imps locked in battle with guardians and knights. Behind him was his army, or at least the first part of it, a gift from his new master. Things were going great for him, he had struck a deal that had not only given him greater power than he had ever imagined, but it also secured his spot on the winning side of the war, and a high-ranking position to boot. He was a _general_. The traitor decided that he liked the sound of that.

He was broken out of his daydream when a flurry of blue Soul Claws attacked him and his followers form both sides. He gave a mental command, and he and his followers avoided the attack easily enough. The projectiles had stuck to the trees, and the attacker was nowhere to be found.  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" He yelled.

It took him a few seconds to notice that blue lines had appeared between all the claws. He moved out of the way as soon as he saw it, but wasn't able to command his oblivious followers out of the way. Blue chains appeared in place of the lines, all of them went straight through his followers one way or another, binding them in place. Another chain shot out from a spot where all the chains intercepted. It shot towards a space between two trees, where two Soul Looms met them. The Weaver who held the looms pulled back, and all the chains disappeared, and reappeared, wrapped around the traitor's followers.  
"Who are you?!" He yelled.  
"Hmm, it seems I missed you, well it makes no difference really, the end result will still be the same. I'll answer your question after you answer my own. Who are you?" The Weaver answered as he stepped out of the shadows.

Aside from the standard Soulweaver uniform, he wore a black hood with a gem on the forehead, and his face was covered by a spectral, blue, skeletal mask, which added an aura of intimidation. He also had two black wings sprouting out of his back, but they seemed to serve little purpose besides looking cool (and the traitor had to admit that they served their purpose). The biggest oddities were his SoulLooms, one of them had a large red gem engraved into it, the gem itself looked familiar, but incomplete in a way. The other one had strange green-blue tentacles sticking out of it. His Soul Claws were blue and wavy; bubbles seemed to be floating out of them, the perfect weapon for his situation. This was a strange Weaver indeed, and a bold one too.

The traitor smirked confidently before responding. "Who I am doesn't matter anymore, what's important is _what_ I am, now. I will soon be the governing ruler of Lore, once my master conquers it, I am the newest general in Lord Wargoth's army, and I have been granted powers that surpass any and all pyromancers, even Xan! So I ask again, who are you and how dare you oppose me?"  
The Weaver tapped the gem on his forehead, causing the spectral mask to fade away, revealing a smirk plastered on his face, he responded with such smug confidence that it made the traitor want to burn down the entire forest along with his face.

"I am Ramix, rookie member of the Celestial Guardians, honor graduate of Edelia, the School of Soulweaving, and I'm also a veteran and master of the art of killing. I've killed undead, I've killed bandits, I've killed goblins, I've killed giants, I've killed elementals, I've killed spirits, I've killed insects, I've killed animals, I've killed dragons, I've killed abominations against sanity, I've killed elves, I've killed servants of your lord, and I've also killed worthless traitors like yourself. You think you're special? When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more than another name on a very long list." Responded the Weaver named Ramix.  
Infuriated, the traitor summoned his power and prepared to attack. Likewise, Ramix took a battle stance.  
"We'll see about that Soulweaver, prepare to die!" The traitor shouted at his adversary.

Intricate runes surrounded me as I brought my right hand downwards in a chopping motion. I yelled out the word _banishment_, summoning rays of light to descend on the pyromancer before he had a chance to react. Obviously, it wasn't enough, as the traitor got up surprisingly easily. But I was prepared for this, I pushed my hands forward, and a rift opened in front of the traitor's chest. I pulled back, and from the rift came out his soul, or at least a piece of it, his body had two spasms while I pulled it out, and he was off balance long enough for me to examine it. All souls had the general appearance of embers, or flames, but this one looked like it was literally made of fire, it was also surrounded by a single floating chain.

"So this is what a soul looks like when it's been possessed by Wargoth." The way I said it, I sounded like someone who was examining a new kind of tree, or animal, but it truly did disgust me. I looked back at the pyromancer, his burning (literally) eyes glared at me as he began to regain his balance.

"You want this back? Here, you go." In a flash I was behind him, I thrust my hand forward, forcing his soul back into his body, and in the process shattering it. The pyromancer let out a groan of pain, and fell onto the floor, unconscious, which left his followers to deal with. I groaned as I took the form of a Kathool Adept and, with a wave of my claw-arm, summoned a tidal wave that consumed the Atelea, hopefully giving them peace. I turned back into a Soulweaver and headed to collect the pyromancer, but was interrupted by-

_Watch out!_

As soon as my SoulAlly warned me, I instinctively moved out of the way, just in time to dodge two fiery daggers that were headed towards my back.

"What was that?!" I turned around and saw my attacker, a Cryptic who had somehow survived my tidal wave attack.

"It seems that you are skilled, perhaps you will be the one to finally free me from my suffering." He spoke calmly and quietly, which was amazing considering he should hardly have been able to speak at all in his condition.

"I can tell that you're confused, my name is Servus, I am, or rather was, a Unael, although I was born into a family of great Riftwalker warriors I chose to follow the path of the Cryptic, and have mastered both. Due to my power, when I was enslaved by Wargoth, I was able to retain my ability to communicate. I am fully conscious of what my body is doing, but I cannot stop it. I implore you, end me and my suffering." I was surprised by how calm and polite he was about the whole thing, but I understood his wish, so I resolved to grant it.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is up, I will be uploading the rest soon along with my other clan stories.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Very well, I will grant your wish, Servus."  
I dashed forward in an attempt to attack him, but his daggers met me half-way, forcing me to block. When I tried to move forward again, his weapons continued their attack, and I was forced to move back.

"I told you, I cannot control my body, if you cannot defeat me, I will kill you." He warned me.  
"Well at least I have motivation."

After parrying one of his attacks, I started firing claws from my left loom. It proved to be a wasted effort as his daggers intercepted most of them, and he dodged the rest easily. By the time my claw regenerated on my loom, his daggers had attacked, and I was cut across the elbow. I tried to move past his daggers; taking advantage of the soul threads I had woven into my boots to bounce from tree to tree in an attempt to confuse him. I was able to get past the daggers and get a few hits in, but I was left wide open and ended up with two gashes across my back. I jumped over him and put some distance between us, it was then that I noticed my weaving was coming undone, soul threads were sticking out of my boots, which meant my speed advantage was gone. I quickly realized that I was at a large disadvantage. His weapons served as close range and projectile weapons, much like mine, the difference was, his could do both at the same time, getting close to him left me wide open, and attacking from afar also left me wide open, his daggers were more agile than I was, which meant that just staying on the defensive would get me nowhere, and the offensive techniques I could use in this situation were used up.

"Ok, try this, _Repentance!_" A mystical rune circle appeared beneath my feet as I floated a few feet into the air, butterflies appeared and flew around me, and then they transformed into wisps of light and flew straight towards Servus. The attack was too fast and too widespread for his daggers to do anything about it, so it was a direct hit.

"Well done, but it will take more than that to defeat me." Blue lines streaked his body, over time they would fade, but they would also damage him. Despite this, and the fact that he had also been hit by a tidal wave, I knew he was right, he wasn't the strongest Cryptic for no reason, Servus was in a league of his own. I briefly considered transforming into my Adept form, but that brief moment of contemplation gave him an opening, his daggers flew towards me cut a rift, appeared again right in front of me and implanted themselves right into my arms. I let out a groan of pain, and then the daggers started floating up into the air, taking me with them.

"Oh, this is gonna _suck_." Sure enough, it did. I was lifted up and thrown to the ground; soon afterwards the daggers flew out of my arms…  
"My apologies for this."  
… and then they started coming back down.  
Time seemed to slow down to a crawl; many would have assumed that this was a sign of the end of their lives. I knew better.

_Need some help?_

I grinned from ear to ear. In a flash, I had: rolled out of the way, gotten on my feet, and jumped back a yard, much to the amazement of Servus. My Soul Claws transformed, they were now a foot long, and in the shape of swords, they were colored blood-red, except for the very tips, where they had the same blood-red outline, but were colored pitch-black.

"Well, now that my SoulAlly has decided to help me out, what do you say we continue with round 2?"  
His daggers flew towards me, but I easily parried them, when they came back, I parried again, and again, and again, and again. I was gaining ground slowly, but that wasn't good enough, so I decided to put my newfound speed to use. After having parried his daggers, I dashed in between them, and left a gash on Servus' gut, sliding to a halt a few feet behind him. Before he could turn around, I bounced from the trees again, and fired off two claws, one of them cut him across the back, and the other across the face, when I was done I was back where I had started.

"Amazing, I believe you really will be able to end my suffering, however, I lied, I do have some control over my body, I've been holding back, but due to my orders being to kill you, I can no longer do that, my apologies."

His daggers floated into his hands, and he took a battle stance. I didn't understand how this was any better than before, seeing as how he had just lost his long-range advantage. I dashed forward to attack him, and realized what had changed. His daggers met my unprepared claws with such power than they broke in half. I jumped back, putting distance between us, and regenerated my claws; it took me a few seconds to figure out what had happened. He was using his telekinesis and his body at the same time, the result being the sum total of his telekinetic and physical force, but he had caught me off guard the first time, it wouldn't happen again.

Soul Claws met daggers in a relentless contest of speed and strength. We parried most of our attacks, but some of them, mostly my own, had gotten past our defenses. I jumped back a few feet and fired a volley of claws at him, this time, he could barely keep up, and almost all of them landed direct hits.  
Next; I bounced from tree to tree once again, he emulated my movement and our blades clashed. We both turned around and bounced tree to tree again, and our blades met in another joust. We attacked again, but this time Servus cut a rift and reappeared right in front of me, leaving me with a cut across my side. We attacked again, but this time I was prepared, I fired a Soul Claw right in front of me and when Servus tried to riftwalk again, it hit him right in the face, allowing me to impale him with my other Loom and slam him to the ground. I regenerated my Soul Claw and raised it to finish him, but a crosshair appeared in front of his face, I jumped off of him as a red beam shot out from it.

Servus got to his feet and was surrounded by strange runes. Suddenly four illusionary versions of him appeared. Next the illusions and Servus opened rifts and started to walk through them, leaving me unaware of which was the real one.

"Your illusions won't fool me!" I said as I dashed straight through the illusionary Servus, only to see a rift open in front of me. I jumped back, avoiding the daggers, only for the real daggers to fly through another rift and cut me across the back, I dashed back a few feet to put space between us.

"Oh, I see what you did there." I said. It was clear what the danger was. Because of his illusions and his rifts, it was impossible to know which attacks were real and which were fakes, to make things worse, the real Servus and the illusions had scrambled themselves, making it impossible to know which was real.

"Mind and body, in perfect unison, it is beautiful…" I praised him. "…however, together with my SoulAlly, we have gone beyond that, we are two bodies, two minds, and two souls, in a unison that even your own mind and body cannot match, we are beyond you!" I pointed my claw at him and dashed forward.

Servus and his illusions did the same. I bounced from tree to tree. Some of the Servus same, while others floated forward, and some others just ran forward. It was clear what I had to do.

I leapt forward and bounced off a tree, I span in mid-air avoiding one pair of daggers and shattering another fake pair. I bounced off another tree and saw two rifts open up in front of me, I leapt up towards a higher part of the tree and leapt to another tree, passing over the rifts and reaching my destination by the time the daggers had come flying out. By now two illusionary versions of Servus had were behind me while three were in front. I bounced again, too fast for another pair of daggers, and sliced an illusion in half. I leapt forward towards the version of Servus that was closest to me, planting my SoulBlade in his side, causing him to grunt in pain and dispelling all the illusions. I raised a hand to bring my blade down on his face, but his daggers flew up and I jumped off of him, while Servus got to his feet, breathing heavily.

The tables had turned completely, we were both covered in scratches, but he was in far worse shape than I was, and it was obvious who was going to win this battle. I prepared to put an end to this.

"Rejoice, for your suffering will be over soon, I promise you that this battle will be decided on the count of 5!" I boasted while holding up my hand with all five fingers outstretched.

"1"

I dashed forward, firing my left claw at him, it grazed across the thigh, and implanted itself in the ground behind him, the claw regenerated itself right before I reached Servus, and I brought them both down on him. As I expected, he crossed his daggers to block, giving me leverage to jump over him.

"2"

I stopped by stabbing the ground a few inches away from my claw, I turned around and dashed forward, and leaving the claw I had used to stop implanted in the ground. Servus was running towards me to attack me, but I juked around him, giving me a perfect opening.

"3"

I fired a claw that cut him right across the abdomen and implanted itself in a tree. While he hissed from the pain, I dashed past him towards the tree I had just hit, leaving a gash across his back, and giving me another opening.

"4"

I fired another claw, which cut him across the chest, and implanted itself in the tree right behind my previous location. I hit him with a roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him down to the ground. I jumped over him, and returned to the point where I had announced the beginning of the end. Servus got up and turned around giving me exactly what I needed.

"5"

I fired a claw that implanted itself right in the middle of his chest prompting him to let out a hiss of pain.  
_"Enslave!" _

Chains burst out form the first four claws that I had fired; they all met at the claw in his chest, stunning him for a few seconds. Another chain shot out from the fifth claw straight into my Soul Loom, I pulled back, and the chains wrapped around him, immobilizing him. He looked up to me and gave me a smile, as a symbol of his gratitude. I removed my mask and returned the gesture, before ending his misery.  
_"Banishment!"_

I walked towards the body of the pyromancer, who was beginning to regain consciousness, and prepared to deliver him to Falconreach.

"Now, you're going to tell me and the Guardians everything we want to know." I told him. He chuckled.  
"No, I don't think I will." He got on his feet, turned around and fired a ball of fire half the size of a house, I was able to dodge it but it left painful burn on my left shoulder. I walked towards the traitor to incapacitate him again.

"I wouldn't waste time on me if I were you; do you think Wargoth didn't give me any other gifts, or that I lost all my other mage abilities? Like portals?" I turned around to notice a rift where the fireball had hit, out from it stepped out an Ashen Knight.

"Don't think that you've won just because you took out that worthless Cryptic! You're going to need a lot more than some pathetic little elemental spirit to sto- AARGH!" He was cut off by me, when I cut through him with my blades.

With the pyromancer out of the picture, I focused on the other enemy. The Ashen Knight brought down both of its colossal blades, but it was slow and I was able to dodge its attacks easily, so I began my offensive. The _Soul Pierce_ technique had ended the pyromancer, but it also gave me access to other abilities. I dashed forward, cutting the knight across the right leg, I jumped over it, and then went flying downwards, cutting through its chest, I bounced off the ground and repeated the process landing at my point of origin. I left a blood-red blur behind me. When it moved to attack me again, I used my finishing move, I once again dashed past it, cutting it across the left leg, but this time, a mystic circle appeared beneath me. I moved like a blur, hitting the giant golem in every single vital spot and quite a few non-vital spots as well. When I was done, Soul Claws were stuck in its body everywhere I had hit, another bonus form my SoulAlly. With a snap of my fingers, the blades in its body detonated, ending the Ashen Knight. Now that my enemy was done, I moved to retrieve the dead pyromancer, which I was supposed to capture alive.

"Crap, not again." I swore beneath my breath, all that was left of the traitor was a pile of ashes. I rubbed my temples and drank a health potion to heal some of the wounds I had received in battle, and then I ripped out the unwoven soul threads on my boots.

"Yes, I intend to stay. No I'm not going to tell them about that. I'm not going to answer that question. Yes, I'm sure I want to stay in the clan. Well, the others have found their own groups. As a matter of fact, yes I am a little bit lonely, I require basic human interaction, it doesn't help that you seem to dislike spending time with me. Well then why do you insist on speaking like this?"

That was the end of that conversation. With my SoulAlly's help, I was back in Falconreach in a few minutes.  
I returned to the roof of the Guardian Tower as soon as I arrived and informed Varen that the traitor's forces had been stopped.

"It looks like you might have needed reinforcements after all." He said after looking at my wounds.

"There was a very powerful Cryptic among them, he caught me off-guard but I dispatched of him." I responded, although it didn't seem to fully dismiss his doubts.

"In any case, where is the traitor?" He asked me.

"Right, about that, circumstances forced me to kill him." I answered, not exactly true, but exactly true enough that it told him all I needed him to know. I kept a perfect poker face on, and Varen was none the wiser to the truth.

He frowned. "Well that's a shame, I don't think we'll get another chance at this, I certainly hope not at least." He said. "It's getting late, I suggest you head to the inn and rest up, the rest of the clan is there too."

"I appreciate the thought, but I have a house here, I think I'm just gonna go rest there for today." And with that, I went to my home and got a good night's rest, I felt I had earned one, but not before asking Twilly to heal my wounds, just in case, and having a little conversation with my SoulAlly about those "circumstances".


End file.
